charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
The Master
The Master, as he is known to Hexavier and Mye, is not in fact and evil Time Lord. No that is the other guy. No the master in CTV was a cruel necromancer who enslaved the zombie twins Hexavier and Mye and one of the lead villains to date in CTV. Known to the rest of Kellwood as the "Bear Witch", it was rumored that he tricked and devoured a "Demon Prince" and consumed its demonic essence, giving him immense power. Considering the state of the zombie twins who in turn absorbed HIS essence in his attempt to possess them, there may be some truth to that rumor... The Master in CTV Very little is known about the master. Sometime in the past he resurrected Hex and Mye (then Xavier and Mina) after they were drowned as witches to be his undead servants. He kept the two a slaves until at some point he was destroyed by a rival. Prepared for this however his essence lived on and attempted to live again through Hexavier, however he was torn apart by a spell cast by Mye and a portion of his essence was split between Hex and Mye. In this state the master was greatly weakened however not completely helpless. Over time he managed to accumulate enough of his essence in Mye to take action again. He enchanted Mye with a love spell to attract men to her and waited. When Mye started dating Zeno he slowly made his move from Mye to Zeno through Mye's contact with him until he could finally possess Zeno. Zeno fought against the Master for control but the struggle drove him to frenzied insanity and he was soon sucked into his own subconscious leaving the master in full control. Once in control of Zeno the Master got cocky. He became very adversarial with Mye's would-be suitors, particularly Tony. When Tony attempted to stand up to "Zeno" the master attacked him with a hammer, stole his hat and nailed him to a dresser, leaving him to suffer. The Master then when to Mye with the intention of "reclaiming her" (insert you own level of creepiness here) using Tony's hat to mess with her mind but was interrupted by a freed Tony armed with Hex's amulet. The Master confidently prepared to put down Tony but he was saved when Mye attacked the master and batted the hat off the Master's head and over to Tony. With hat in hand Tony entered Zeno's mind since he was physically too weak to fight Zeno/Master. The Master tried to get Mye to heal him under dire threats but Charby teleported in and rendered Zeno's body unconscious. The Master and Tony fought a fairly one sided battle in Zeno's mind with the Master, having dominated Zeno's mindscape using it skillfully against Tony. He was undone however when Tony dragged him out of Zeno's mind and allowed him into his own. Tony, a skilled Alp, proved completely overwhelming in his own mindscape and quickly defeated the Master. The Master, quick to delay a killing stroke from Tony, stalled him by hinting more was going on with Zeno then anyone knew but was drawn out of Tony by Kavonn and later trapped within a small orb which remains his prison until such time as Kavonn can decide what to do with him. Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Deceased